The War
by Elysian Prince
Summary: What if everything was different?  TaliXShepard  May be changed to M later on. ANY SUGGESTIONS OR INFORMATION ARE BOTH WELCOME AND HOPED FOR!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is something that I wasn't quite expecting to do...**

**Mass Effect**

**I do not own the characters of Mass Effect; nor own any rights to them.**

**ShepardXTali**

**Chapter: One and Final.**

* * *

**If by any means, you read this Joe; yes i'm talking to you, Henson, then you know. XD**

* * *

_In a universe of war and death, few can find redemption and survive._

* * *

His heart beating at incredible speeds, yet, he was going nowhere; at least nowhere in his seat. He was a Captain of the Human army, inside of a universe at war, but, he was trying to escape; he had seen too much death and had killed too many innocent people. Too much blood upon the hands of his own; it was too much to bear.

The very first moment that he could, he stole a ship, one with the name of Normandy. He knew that they would follow him at some point. He decided to take the relay out of the galaxy. In truth, he didn't care where he was going, as long conflict did not occur.

He hated the fact that this war even started. Why it started? It started when the human race discovered the ruins on Mars and traveled out into depths unknown to them. Soon, they found themselves in a war. An endless war that begun with a simple disagreement with the Quarians. Soon, everyone else begun to disagree with everyone and people stood up for their ideals, by fighting, destroying, and killing all those who didn't agree.

A pointless war, nonetheless. Not one worth fighting and dying for, which billions were from the races.

His ship entered the relay and he was suddenly billions of light years away from where he once was. Blue light surrounded him as he traveled along the mass relay. A few moments later, he emerged from a second one, in a small solar system, which, according to the ship's AI, had no reference of yet.

This did scare him; after all, he was traveling in unknown space, where it could be inhabited by another race that was in war, or, if he was lucky, friendly life on plants that were habitatable. The man didn't want to die, not yet at least, so little things done.

He scoured around the 'undiscovered' solar system for many hours. Only one planet seemed like it could hold some type of life in it. That was his best guess. He sent a probe down to search for any anomalies, before he risked going down there; plus the fact that he needed to know if there was enough oxygen to support his own life.

About a minute later, the probe sent the results out. He looked at them.

_Info: _

_Oxygen level: 43%_

_Carbon Dioxide level: 47%_

_Anomaly: False_

_Carbon Monoxide: 0.01%_

_Hydrogen: 8.99%_

_Gravitational Force: 9.7 m/s^2_

_Fresh Water: True_

___Stable for Human life: True_

He sighed at that report, there was nothing unordinary there, or at least that the probe could detect. He prepared to land, strapping himself in and preparing for entry in the atmosphere of this 'new' planet.

He pressed a button on his omni-tool and the ship begun to rumble, as fire, from the friction of reentry, begun to show itself all around the ship. He knew that this was risky, especially since the Normandy was a small ship.

The heat inside of the ship steadily increased as he became closer to the planet's sea level. He pressed another button on his omni-tool, in turn making the bow of the spacecraft cover itself with a thick sheet of old school, TPS tiles. "Here we go." he said, bracing himself for the inevitable impact.

* * *

**Dear everyone, I know that this is a short chapter, but it was kinda late when I wrote this so... Yea...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is something that I wasn't quite expecting to do...**

**Mass Effect**

**I do not own the characters of Mass Effect; nor own any rights to them.**

**ShepardXTali**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

Yet, another one; of a different species was attempting the same escape that he was so inevitably attempting to escape. Too many of her species, the Quarians, were being slaughtered; not only by the human race, but also by the Krogans. Adding to the depression, her family was torn apart by a separate civil war between the Quarians themselves.

Even though, it all started with a simple argument about the zero population growth law, seeing as many of the species wanted more than one child had questioned this restriction. It soon evolved and mutated into a full-on speech war, and eventually, the use of weapons with the conflict begun to get involved.

The Migrant Fleet had long since been separated and/or destroyed. For what ships had escaped, conflict with other races and themselves, often gradually decreased. Plus, to make matters even worse, the Geth, with their Virtual Intelligence, sought to make their creators extinct. Thus, lowering the species' population even more.

She, was admired by many, yet, she wished not to be.

One day, one fateful day, she wished to escape from it all. The battles, and the death, the perversion of others, and her father, who constantly tries to either get her to link envirosuits with another Quarian, a male, or throw her into his defense force.

You see, her father was the Captain of a ship, the Rayya. Ever since she was birthed upon this vessel, she always had a fascination with technology and her fathers' Omni Tool. She began learning before her language would be able to become spoken out of her mouth, saying the Quarian language.

That was the past though, and now was the future.

She was running, as alarms sounded and explosions blaring all around her. Cuts on her suit, yet small ones though, they were dramatically powerful to her.

A loud hiss occurred as she began to be pulled backwards, due to a humongous pressure change. She began to gasp as the air which surrounded her, began to pour out of the ship, turning it into a vacuum. The escape pod was only a few meters away, yet, she was almost out of breath.

Immense force, pulling her backwards, as she slowly reached the door. Another explosion. She took a few more breaths, then threw all of her force, to be able to reach the door. Her body slowly reached the door handle, as her breath continued to run out. Only a few inches was the gap between her three-fingered hand and the handle.

Breath almost out. Got the handle. Pulling it down. Choking on nothing.

She opened the door, as the air within it hissed and opened quickly, allowing her to enter and shut the air lock door at the same time. As soon as the door was shut, she slammed her hand on the air lock, refilling the capsule with air.

An explosion erupted. The female Quarian felt drowsy as the floor quickly went to meet her descent.

Her father's ship, her family, her father; all passed away on this one day.

_Upon another ship..._

A Turian man, wearing a considerable amount of medals and perfectly polished armor, stepped out of an elevator. "Status report." he commanded, with a very deep tone, as all the other Turians on the bridge turned their attention towards the decorated commander.

Another Turian, wearing red armor and with a few medals upon his chest, saluted then hastily replied, "Enemy Quarian ship destroyed sir!" "Good, scan for any remaining life forms, I don't want a single survivor, or else you'll all die in a second!" the Turian male yelled, as everyone continued to bash around for any source of heat and or life forms.

Meanwhile, the one Turian girl managed to escape the range of the sensors from inside of her contained and sanitized escape pod, as the explosion from the ship separated the pod from the ship, sending it hurtling out into space.

* * *

**I apologise for my delay, I took a bit of time off.**


End file.
